1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dye compositions, and more particularly to black or navy blue reactive dye compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
The reactive dyestuffs are used for dyeing or printing cellulose fibers or cellulose containing fibers particularly need for high quality such as the properties of leveling, reproducibility, solubility, fastness etc.
Current market dyeing with reactive dyestuff is much related to the product quality as well as economical dyeing techniques. However, the conventional reactive dye stuffs are short of good build-up and easy wash-off properties as well as low nylon stain. Therefore, to improve dyeing properties of dye stuffs, particularly novel reactive dyestuffs that are applicable for the industrial use is demanding.
A novel dye composition with high build-up, and excellent fixation with cellulose as well as able to easily wash off the unfixed dyes is needed.